Blue and Yellow Sorta Work Don't You Think?
by Mewdove
Summary: Just some cute redrom of Vriska and Sollux(Known as Solvris). And, in later chapters, maybe a little Karezi. So, basically, this is me trying my best to kinda stay in character while also trying to ship something that could never work. Hope you enjoy!
1. Who thought this was a good idea?

**Chapter 1:**

"So, explain to me why you're here, most trolls don't just come to my hive willingly…" Vriska says to the mustard blooded troll as she leans back on the chair she is sitting on. In the living room on the wall farthest from the door of the spiders hive is a couch, and facing that a bit away is a chair. Looking around more the male sees a doorway to the right, without a door, leading to the spider girl's kitchen. On the left is a doorway leading downstairs. Even farther to the left is a staircase leading upstairs, most likely to the female's room.

"I just wanted to talk." the male troll answers. Close to the exit is a fireplace and, next to that, a large TV lied out on the ground. Vriska sits back up in her chair, a bit intrigued at his answer. Raising up her eyebrow she questions him, "Oh? Talk? About what? Nothing I'd care about I bet… so why even bother me by coming here?" He doesn't answer. "Is this about the Aradia thing? Look, Sollux, I told her I was sorry! And I am!"

"No, this isn't about Aradia…" Sollux mutters quietly, reaching out to grab the female troll's hand. She moves her hand away, not even realizing what he is trying to do. He sighs, then sits on a couch across from the chair she's in. The spider girl gets out a nail file from her coat pocket and begins to file her overly sharp nails.

"Then what is this about hmmmmmmmm?" she asks him, not bothering to look up.

"I-I'm just confused!" he cries out truthfully.

"About-?" she yawns, getting a bit bored of their conversation. There's a long silence, causing the spider troll to look up at the young male. "About?" she asks again, raising her voice slightly.

"I-I think I… love you…" his voice drops to a whisper. A smirk appears on the female's face.

"I get it now, you were dared. Okay, you almost got me there!" she laughs. "You can leave now." She sighs, looking back down at her nails again.

"I wasn't dared. I mean it!" he tells her. She begins to glare at him.

"This isn't funny, Captor. Leave." She snarls, one of her spider-like fangs glisten as sunlight from the window hits it. He stands up and walks over to her. She raises her eyebrow again, a bit confused and unsure of what he's doing. He leans in closer to her and places his lips close to hers. The spider girl's cheeks flush a light cerulean blue.

"I can't just leave after I said I love you," he whispers. The male takes in the spider's sweet, honeysuckle scent then gently kisses her. The young troll flinches back, surprised.

"_Does he really love me? Or is he just messing with my head…?_" Vriska wonders to herself, a bit tense. "_Maybe he… does?_" She slowly begins to kiss him back, making him smirk a little. Vriska soon realizes what she's doing and pushes him away. She faces the wall, still continuing to blush.

"Do you like me or not?" Sollux asks, hiding his own face as well.

Glancing at him then back at the wall she answers, "Maybe. Do you really like me?"

"So… kissing you didn't answer your question?" A silence. Vriska stands up and starts to walk upstairs to her room.

Before she even climbs the first step she turns around, a smile on her face, and exclaims, "Oh, Captor, you'll have to do more than just kiss me to prove you love me!" She flips her long, messy, black hair out of her face then turns back around and continues up the stairs. Once she reaches her room, without turning around, she snarls, "now get out of my hive!' He hears her room door slam shut behind her.

"That went well…" he mutters aloud to himself. Standing back up, he walks out of Vriska's hive.


	2. Dont Look for Support from a Crab Dragon

**Chapter 2:**

"Wait, wait, wait, you kissed… VRISKA?!" the cantankerous male troll asks, raising his voice. A long silence.

"Yeah…" Sollux answers him.

"VRISKA?! Didn't she KILL Aradia? She's the reason she's a robot! A robot with violent outbursts! And doesn't feel emotion! And …" before he can finish Sollux interrupts him.

"Okay! I know! And technically I was the one to kill AA… BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP?! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE FLUSHED FOR HER!"

"Wait? You would never say that, unless you really loved her. Wow. And don't tell me to shut up you thinkpanless asshole-!"

"I didn't come here to get yelled at by you. I came here for you to help me or cheer me up somehow", Sollux mutters.

"Me? Cheer you up? Do you even know me?! If you need to be cheered up you should have gone over to Feferi's or Kanaya's!"

"I'm confused! I couldn't think! And your hive is closer!"

"So? You're a lazy fuckweed. I don't care! Now, explain to me how the FUCK you became flushed for the biggest bitch to ever walk Alternia!"

"Oh! Say's the troll who's only vocabulary is fuck and no! So shut it KK!" The forked tongued male snaps.

"If you're going to insult me then get out of my hive!" Karkat snaps back.

"Fine! At least I didn't put my lips on TZ! Who knows where her tongue has been!" Sollux shudders before he storms out.

"LEAVE TEREZI OUT OF THIS YOU-… YOU-… YOU DOUCHEY FUCK MUFFIN! YOU THINKPAN ROTTING ASS MONKEY!" a frustrated Karkat screams after him before slamming his hive door closed.

"I should have known better then to go to KK for support…" Sollux mutters to himself, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll go to Kanaya's."

* * *

><p>"So, Sollux kissed you…?" the blind female asks the spider girl.<p>

"Yes! I told you this eight times!" Vriska snarls, a bit on edge.

"Sorry-… I just… wow. So um… Why did you come to MY hive?"

"Because. No way am I going to Aradia's, or Nepeta's. Feferi (**Author's Note**: Sorry, but the whole Feferi thing will be kinda OOC in this story) will hate me if I tell her what happened. I'm NOT going to tell any of the boys. AndI'm pretty sure Kanaya hates me still... for… well… I DON'T KNOW! She won't talk to me." The spider bitch answers.

"But, I hate you too. Well, I mean-… I guess you can still tell me what happened… but… yeah."

_Why does she hate me? Oh right!_ "Look, um… I mean… GAH! Just- Terezi… I'm soooooooo sorry. I thought you WANTED to be like Redglare after all! I was TRYING to help!" Vriska explains to the red eyed troll.

"_Sure. That's the reason." _The girl doesn't say this though. "By blinding me…?" Terezi asks.

"I said sorry. God." Vriska mutters.

"Let's just not talk about that. Now, you were saying?"

The spider girl whispers, "Yes, anyway. Sollux kissed me. And I, might have, enjoyed it?" she says as she hides her face and sinks back into her seat.

"So, you like him?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah, you kind of did…"

"... No, I didn't!"

"Hehehehehehe! Yeah you did! You're flushed for Sollux! You're flushed for Sollux!" Terezi teases, laughing loudly.

"Shut it Pyrope! I knew I shouldn't have asked YOU out of all the trolls for help!" Vriska screams, jumping to her feet.

"Hehehe… I knew it too!" Terezi giggles.

Rolling her eyes, the bitchy female begins to walk over to the exit. "Bye," she says as she opens the door, walking outside to the porch. Climbing down the ladder from Terezi's hive, Vriska sighs out of irritation.


End file.
